Reset
by Himp
Summary: One Shot – Han transcurrido muchos años del tercer impacto del que solo ha quedado un superviviente y una ultima oportunidad para crear un nuevo futuro.


"_Rechazo tu versión y la cambio por la mía"_

**Reset**

Capitulo único

Por: Himp

Lo que alguna vez fue el planeta azul, hoy no es mas que un desierto arenoso nada sobrevivió o por lo menos nada natural, aun lo recuerdo el mundo en que nací y que viví hasta mi adolescencia era un mundo gris pero, era mucho mas alegre que este desierto. Poco a poco el paisaje fue cambiando a este color carmesí la tierra sangrienta en realidad en las noches de luna llena se crea un hermoso reflejo es uno de los pocos espectáculos que la naturaleza proporciona en estos tiempos.

En el paisaje desértico solo se podía observar a una persona envuelta en una capa desgastada que avanzaba penosamente entre las dunas, se cubría del inclemente sol con un viejo y sucio manto que daba la impresión de haber recorrido el mundo con eso puesto y nada estaba mas cercano a la verdad, por un instante el viajero se detuvo a mirar a sus alrededores mientras buscaba algo con afán, su paso crecía mas rápido mientras parecía acercarse a su meta.

_Cuando pienso en todo lo que pasamos en Tokio 3 durante las guerras angelicales, solo llego a creer que es una alucinación de una mente hiperactiva, para mi cualquier opción de negar lo ocurrido seria bastante buena. Despertar y descubrir que todo era un simple sueño inducido por algún coma o que perdí mi mente en mi infancia seria infinitamente mejor que todo esto._

_Nunca ocurre siempre despierto el mismo cielo ambarino, la misma tierra calcinada y ninguna flora o fauna, la vida silvestre se extinguió pasados diez o veinte años del tercer impacto. No puedo recordarlo en realidad sin una civilización ¿Cuál es la importancia del tiempo?, una forma de ganar control sobre nuestras vidas es la única explicación que se me ocurre, aunque parezca difícil de creer nunca fue el tipo de persona que reflexiono mucho o que se sentó a filosofar en la comodidad de mi hogar._

_¿Quizás fue porque nunca tuve un hogar para comenzar¿O por mi propia cobardía que nunca acepte la oportunidad de vivir en un hogar normal? Simplemente no lo se… _

_¿Me desvié del tema verdad? Lo lamento es un mal habito que desarrolle con el paso de los años lo recuerdo después de que la humanidad se transformara en un mar de pis. Todo comenzó a fallar, primero fueron los yacimientos petrolíferos que se incendiaron a falta de personal, millones de barriles simplemente ardieron hasta el mismo punto de extracción en el centro de la tierra. Las consecuencias fueron obvias los cambios climáticos se trastornaron completamente, tormentas toxicas recorrieron el planeta y la capa de humo tapo toda la luz del sol enfriando al planeta al punto de una nueva era glaciar._

_Duro casi una década por lo que puedo recordar, es que nunca me gusto el excesivo frío siempre fui una persona de clima templado, Durante ese tiempo solo hice una cosa dormir si justo como un oso, fue la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo en principio me entretenía con mis actividades de superviviente, básicamente era saqueo de tiendas._

_No me malinterpreten pero nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría comprar en una ciudad sin gente y bien no podía rehusar esta oportunidad, me dedique a la compra de forma planificada desde el centro comercial hasta mi nuevo hogar una pequeña mansión a las afueras de Tokio 3, recorría unas cuatro o cinco horas diariamente, al llegar a casa me dedicaba a reposar mi adolorido cuerpo mientras usaba los pocos satélites que seguían en funcionamiento para vigilar el mar de lcl y los alrededores de Nerv, no tenia deseos de volver a ese sitio si era posible, demasiado recuerdos dolorosos para afrontar tan pronto._

_Luego me dedique a recorrer los caminos de mi nuevo hogar, siempre conserve algún enlace con Tokio 3, si algún sobreviviente o grupo de ellos aparecía necesitarían alimentos y ropas, lo único considerablemente bueno que hizo Ritsuko Akagi por el mundo fue crear un proceso de almacenaje al vacío que mantenía los alimentos en buen estado por un par de siglos y eso fue su proyecto universitario… En realidad creo que esa fue su única buena acción en su vida cuando revise las MAGI y sus diarios descubrí cosas…_

_Ella en definitiva no es el tipo de persona que uno desea como pariente o amigo, en ocasiones me pregunte como Misato llego a ser su amiga. Simplemente ella cambio al entrar a Nerv o Misato era aun más estúpida de lo que yo le daba crédito._

_Recuerdo como si fuese ayer el día en que decidí regresar a Nerv, primero busque información en las MAGI, lo que vi rondo mis pesadillas por un largo plazo secretos grotescos cada uno peor que el otro y sin duda es el tipo de información que perturbaría a cualquiera que no tenga la suficiente sangre fría al aprenderlo._

_Primero fue las causas reales del segundo impacto, todo fue planificado de antemano por el grupo Seele una sociedad anónima de ricos y poderosos que pretendían crear el nuevo orden, usando para ello los pergaminos del mar muerto, en principio los vendieron como un libro escrito por algún apóstol, la verdad era que contenían profecías hechas por los discípulos de Cristo sobre la guerra final de la humanidad, con fechas y acontecimientos exactos incluso los nombres de los implicados y de cómo ellos superarían la prueba divina para coronarse como los redentores del mundo y con ellos llevar al reino prometido._

_Pero esto implicaría que los ángeles controlaban nuestro destino y la humanidad, algo inaceptable para estos hombres y comenzaron a planear como fundir a toda la humanidad en el único ser un Dios autónomo que serviría a los deseos del hombre. Un plan narcisista pero así son todos los hombres ricos como lo expreso Yui Ikari en uno de sus diarios __"Son hombres impotentes que quieren escapar del diablo"__, no todos tenían los mismos planes por lo que vimos durante la guerra… _

Finalmente el paisaje desértico cambio al de una ciudad fantasma, restos de edificios semidestruidos, vehículos abandonados y muchos escombros dificultaban su paso aun mas que en campo abierto, saco un paño para limpiar su rostro mientras dejaba unos mechones rojos fluyeran con el viento.

_Del Diario de Yui Ikari descubrí como ella creía que este plan le aseguraría un futuro más allá de la vida de este sistema solar que eran según sus cálculos unos tres mil millones de años a lo sumo, parecía ser una mujer muy idealista o esa fue la primera impresión que me dio, al leer las partes referidas a su hijo ella hablaba con tanta fascinación que me hacia sonreír mientras me imaginaba estar en el sitio con ellos, incluso tenia planes para las citas de compromiso con su ex compañeras de la universidad se trato de una apuesta con Naoko Akagi para ver quien tendría primero nietos y un plan alterno de usar el laboratorio de clonación para crear una sirviente harem como plan de reserva, aunque la gran cantidad de corazones y los horrendo de la escritura me dio a pensar que estaba bebida cuando escribió esto…_

_Lamentablemente ese concepto cambio cuando su diario avanzo hasta el punto de la creación de los Evangelion y Lilith la madre de la humanidad y como ella corto sus piernas para clonar su primer prototipo exitoso la Unidad-01, el procedimiento totalmente detallado y lleno con las mínimas florituras me hizo preguntar si era la misma mujer que lleno dos mil paginas con las escenas mas tiernas de su hijo, no era la mujer ideal he inocente que Shinji creyó que era._

_Su amor por Gendo Ikari había acabado mucho tiempo atrás, solo permanecía con él ya que seria una herramienta útil para sus propios proyectos, Shinji en si mismo era una pieza maestra de su plan para la complementación humana. Shinji seria el encargado de liberar el poder de Adán y Lilith en el mundo lo que llevaría al nacimiento de una nueva raza humana, su teoría era que la onda expansiva del segundo impacto era una llamada para dar comienzo a la profecía escrita en los pergaminos del mar muerto. Por ende si la explosión siguiente era la de los ángeles creadores los niños que nacerían después de este incidente tendrían las capacidades de los ángeles._

_En fin la mujer reservada resulto ser la más peligrosa de todo este tinglado Hehehe… _

_El ultimo escrito fue en el año 2004 cuando ella murió o se dejo atrapar por el Eva-01 como paso final a su meta, por lo que decía el diario dejo a su hijo en las manos de Gendo para le convirtiera en un hombre hecho. _

_Hehehe si supiera lo que hizo Gendo Ikari con su hijo ¿O también planifico esto y todo fue para cubrir sus pistas? No importaba ya aun me quedaba muchas cosas que descubrir necesitaba todo lo que pude recopilar._

_Lo siguiente fue descubrir el diario de Ritsuko Akagi, esta mujer estaba realmente enferma y amargada, a sabiendas de que su madre fue amante de Ikari ella se convirtió en su juguete de sexo, solo para tratar de superarla, al parecer era un problema de comparación, Naoko Akagi el genio de biocomputación quien salía en todas las portadas de revistas y ella la hija de Naoko no Ritsuko solo su hija…_

_Es tan triste ver como se consumía lentamente en los años de la universidad o como su vida sentimental hacia agua por todos lados, ella era la chica lista que tenía más admiradores por su fama que por otra cosa, cada salida terminaba con algún chico que trataba de llevarla a la cama simplemente aceptaba por compromiso, tan patética pensé nunca caería tan bajo._

_Luego llego su tiempo en Nerv su madre ya había muerto al suicidarse en circunstancias desconocidas o como vendría a enterarme más adelante, se suicido al destruir una Rei prototipo. Luego ella uso el material sano de su cerebro y medula espinal para implantarla en la terminal de las MAGI. Y el resto de su cuerpo fue usado como catalizador en la cabina de la Unidad-00 para realizar experimentación. _

_Después llegue a sus diarios personales la mitad de ellos tenían escritos de su tragedia personal y cuanta envidia y odio ella tenia por Yui Ikari, su madre y Misato son lo que ella deseo ser exitosas, libres y que obtuvieron el amor y dedicación de una persona, realice que para ser una genio la doctora Akagi no podía ver mas allá de la cubierta de la gente se hallo tan presa de si misma que no fue capaz de ver alrededor y comprender que ella no era la única quien sufría._

_El precio de ser un genio al parecer es ser completamente inútil como persona, no debo decir eso es hipócrita de mi parte yo cometí el mismo error._

_Finalmente aprendí el secreto tras de Rei Ayanami un clon de Lilith que fue creada con un solo propósito el tercer impacto, lo mas aterrador fue saber el régimen de drogas y restricciones a la que fue sometida incluso llegaron a tal punto que sus órganos reproductivos fueron removidos para asegurar la instalación del motor S2 para poder manejar las energías del ángel. _

_Junto a los diarios y llegué finalmente a los reportes psicológicos, totalmente completos sobre los pilotos y candidatos, deseos, debilidades y traumas que pueden ser explotados junto a ello el descubrimiento de que cada piloto elegible es huérfano de alguna manera y generalmente son las madres las faltantes entre ellos reconocí las foto de uno de mis compañeros de clase con la información sobre un procedimiento de persuasión. No quiero pensar que realmente… no es demasiado._

_También existía una extensa documentación sobre Misato Katsuragi y su deseo de venganza contra los ángeles por eso le dejaron tener a Shinji, él pelearía por alguien como Misato ella lo manipulo maldita sea él la amaba como a una segunda madre… _

_Recuerdo que durante el arranque de furia, me dirigí al departamento de Misato. Lo rompí todo lo poco que sobrevivió a la invasión fue hecho polvo durante mi visita, aunque fue divertido me sentía muy vacía por dentro. Demasiados recuerdos para no pasarlos por alto, lo único que encontré en el departamento fue el ventilador de Pen Pen y las marcas de un charco de lcl._

_Por ultimo entre en el cuarto de Misato, entre todo solo tenia fotos de nosotros cuando fuimos a las aguas termales. Y algunas pruebas médicas al parecer se expuso a una gran cantidad de radiación en algún incidente con algo llamado Jet Alone. Misato fue diagnosticada con cáncer poco antes del ataque del 15vo ángel._

_En ese momento me derrumbe, todo esto es tan innecesario solo tenia que usar la salida fácil, esperar a que el alimento y el agua se acabara y morir de hambre, o esperar que algún edificio se derrumbe sobre mí, nunca mas… nunca mas trataría de matarme tengo miedo a la muerte._

Asuka respiro profundo, mientras reposaba en la sombra de un edificio era mas un gesto involuntario que una necesidad con los años adquirió una condición física excelente con sus caminatas a través del tortuoso camino de la vida.

_Desde ese profético día solo me dedique a empollar sobre el pasado, sobre mis errores y simplemente esperar que mi vida se acabara, primero fue una era glaciar, luego las plantas nucleares fisionaron cuando sus programas automáticos dejaron de funcionar._

_La radiación término de matar toda la vida en la tierra menos a mí, finalmente entendí las palabras de Shinji aquel día._

"_Asuka…"_

"_Me das asco" Puso su manos en mi cuello y trato de matarme él lloraba desconsoladamente._

_El muy cobarde no pudo matarme, yo no estaría atrapada en esta roca ardiente si lo hubiera hecho o por lo menos si él estuviera aquí… No debo pensar eso no es como si hubiéramos caído en amor imitando a algún Doujinshi semi-erótico de tercera categoría._

_Igual me sentía humillada por lo que me hizo en el hospital y sucia porque no me deseo más que para aquella ocasión, recuerdo haber caído dormida…_

_Al despertar mi vista me lastimaba pero logre ver que tenía una esfera carmesí pequeña entre manos y palpitaba como un corazón vivo incluso el sonido era el mismo._

"_Lo siento Asuka, yo siempre te admire por tu fuerza y por mi culpa estas así"_

"_Esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, en el fondo espero que seas tu quien nos salve"_

_Me dio de comer aquella cosa repulsiva, si no estuviese tan agotada en aquel momento lo habría golpeado, después que me obligo a tragar esa porquería él me abandono nuevamente o eso pensé._

_Encontré su cuerpo tirado cerca del mar de lcl, tenia un agujero enorme en su estomago justo del tamaño de aquella cosa que me dio de comer… de alguna forma eso me sano, mi ojo estaba perfectamente y mi brazo dejo de doler. Mire el cuerpo durante horas hasta que decidí enterrarlo no se el motivo cuando me vi cavando el agujero me di el tiempo de crear varias tumbas una para Rei, Misato, Kaji y finalmente Hikari mi única amiga._

_El tiempo y la soledad me enseñaron sobre la humildad y cuanto realmente necesitaba la compañía de otras personas, era la peor forma sin nadie con quien compartir mis deseos o pesadillas, finalmente decidí tomar un segundo viaje a Nerv. Las respuestas sobre que era aquella cosa que tengo dentro de mí y quizás encontrar un motivo para vivir._

_Durante ese recorrido descubrí que era lo que me dio Shinji un motor S2 la fuente de poder de los ángeles la fuente de su inmortalidad. Finalmente aquella idea pulso mi mente, simplemente cambiaria el pasado pero una serie de dudas surgieron en mi mente mientras veía lo disparatado del plan ¿Cómo¿Cuándo¿Dónde?_

_¿Como usar el motor S2 para viajar en el tiempo?_

_¿Cuándo debo intervenir?_

_¿Dónde deberé cambiar la historia?_

_Las dos últimas eran realmente fáciles, antes del décimo sexto ángel y matar a Gendo Ikari. Muchas veces pensé en evitar que aquel ángel corrompiera mi mente, pero siempre llegue a una respuesta esto debía ocurrirme. Con una idea de que debería hacer me dedique a refinar mis planes tenia todo el tiempo del mundo y lo aprovecharía bien._

_Primero fue reconocer mis limites, ya no necesitaba mas agua o alimentos para sostenerme, lo cual fue una bendición cuando las lluvias radioactivas terminaron por matar la poca vegetación que escapo al enfriamiento del planeta, siempre tuve el temor de que si alguien renaciera del mar de lcl muriese instantáneamente por la contaminación de la atmósfera, al parecer mi cuerpo se adaptaba rápidamente a las situaciones extremas en resumen era inmortal, cuando vea al baka me encargare de castigarle por hacerme esto._

_La parte más difícil fue planear el viaje en el tiempo, algo que solo un ángel puede hacer el S2 era la clave no solo tuve que usar todos los conocimientos, científicos que logre reunir del tema, siempre fue muy buena en las ciencias y no me fue muy difícil programar a las MAGIS y otros ordenadores potentes para que encuentre una solución al problema, en ese tiempo tendría que entrenarme para controlar mis nuevas habilidades. _

_Tomo décadas para controlar el órgano S2 en cada aspecto posible, solo mi imaginación era el limite, manipule mi AT-Field a la perfección o eso creo, agregado a ello los rayos de partículas me ayudaran cuando llegue a Tokio 3, la parte final llego la semana pasada las MAGI terminaron el procedimiento para regresar en el tiempo. Y así emprendí mi viaje para encontrar a mi socio del crimen._

_En realidad me repugnaba la idea de localizarla y convencerle, pero yo sola no soy capaz de destruir a un ángel por más que me pese, necesito de un evangelion y ella es mi única oportunidad. _

Asuka llego a su destino, lo que alguna vez fue el geofrente después de trescientos años todo sigue igual sucio y abandonado con la atmósfera que oprime los sentidos de aquel que se atreve a caminar en este lugar, donde su propia mente le traiciona con la existencia de gritos de dolor en el aire o sombras que toman la forma de soldados imaginarios.

Solo ocurrió un cambio en este sitio un trono hecho de los huesos de las arpías aquellas monstruosidades que fueron creadas para ser el sacrificio del nuevo Dios, En aquel trono se posaba el titán púrpura o mejor dicho Yui Ikari la reina de las tierras devastadas.

Asuka lanzo una risilla picara al ver lo absurdo del recuadro ¿o era la imagen mental de un evangelion posando con un cetro y una corona lo que le divertía tanto?, dejo reír al ver en la misma dirección que el Eva-01 las tumbas que ella cavo hace tanto tiempo.

¿Habrá perdido la cordura en este tiempo? Asuka no había pensado esta posibilidad.

Apretó sus puños en rabia este no era el momento de dudar.

_Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme, la levitación es una de las cosas que casi no controlo apenas lo justo._

_Fácilmente logre convencerla de ejecutar mi plan, la soledad y la culpa erosionaron su voluntad, no deseaba manipularla pero es por un bien mayor y si logro mi meta ella podría recuperar a su hijo… si es que Shinji la llega a perdonar algún día._

_Traje conmigo dos minidiscos uno para mi yo del pasado y otro con todas las pruebas necesarias para detener a los miembros de Seele así como una lista de sus sectarios, el resto dependerá de esos idiotas pero mas no puedo hacer._

_Tengo un plazo de algunos minutos antes de que me desintegre a consecuencia de forzar el S2._

_Solo diez minutos bastan… es todo el tiempo del mundo…_

**Notas del autor.**

Desde hace algún tiempo tenía la idea de escribir este fic, la idea era plasmar el peor escenario del tercer impacto con algunos personajes de eva y en realidad planee escribirlo con Shinji como protagonista, quizás un castigo irónico para su falta al dejar que la humanidad cayera en el tercer impacto. Asuka con unos cuantos siglos encima de sabiduría aprendería algunas cosas sobre tolerancia y ser menos egoísta ha tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar en sus errores y tras descubrir todos los secretitos sucios de Nerv y Seele desarrollo empatía para con los otros victimas como ella.

Si logra cumplir su objetivo y la Asuka del pasado recibe el regalo de su yo futuro es posible que ella logre superar sus problemas en menos tiempo y con menos dolor. Irremediablemente morirá al cambiar la historia simplemente nunca existirá o existió…

En realidad el fic era mas largo pero es mejor terminarlo con la duda de si logra traspasar las defensas de Nerv a tiempo o si salvara a su contraparte del pasado del ataque de Arael.

Finalmente el trono de Huesos del Eva-01, son los restos de las unidades 05 a 12. Me inspire del video final de Warcraft III; el Trono de Hielo, la escena de Arthas mirando sus tierras es brutal.

PD¿Realmente nunca nadie pensó en que pasaría tras el tercer impacto?, ya saben los aviones se caerían explotando y los incendios se esparcirían las fabricas de químicos también colapsarían en pocos años envenenando las aguas, Shinji y Asuka estarían muertos de todos modos…

Sugerencias, Criticas y dudas pueden informar por los medios habituales todo es bien recibido.

Comenzado el martes 24, terminado jueves 26, 07,2007.

**Aclaración:** Neon Genesis Evangelion le pertenece a estudios Gainax, Adv films en América y este Fanfic no tiene ningún fin lucrativo.


End file.
